User talk:Vamp knight addict
hey vampire knight lovers!!!Vamp knight addict 23:04, September 6, 2011 (UTC) kodie i much prefer zero than kaname. c u at schoolLittle vamp 06:55, October 25, 2011 (UTC) hey every one dont be shy to critisize about who i am and what i do because i know that i will always be beautiful!!! 212px-21443gm.jpg 212px-20742.jpg Kaname and Yuuki.jpg V1.jpg Kaname's red eyes.jpg Anime law.jpg Yuki.jpg 477583-bigthumbnail.jpg Anime two.jpg A-Walk-Through-the-Cemetery.jpg Kaname yuki.jpg 212px-Vampire_Knight_x.jpg|Night class students Hi Vandalism Do not create unnecessary articles like this one which I recently deleted. It was badly written and contained an image that is unlicensed and is unneeded, as it has been edited over. And to top it all, we already have a Vampire page here. Create another unnecessary article again and you will be blocked. please leave me alone. how is this vandilism and behaviour i didnt do anything on my article on vampires! sheesh :There is already an article on vampires as a whole, seen here. Therefore, your article is unnecessary and creating unnecessary articles is a form of vandalism. Also, as stated already, your image was unlicensed and edited over, and your sentences were badly written. : there is no need to create unnecessary articles it IS still considered vandalism -- 03:05, May 24, 2012 (UTC) sorray! bloody nora! how am i supposed to know that there was already an article on vampires making an unessicary article should not be a form of vandilism im not a genius for crying out loud. that vandilism is a load of bull and have this wiki ever heard of COINCIDENCE!!!!!!!!!!! im not a psychic! for peates sake. :You need to read articles before you add any, because you might be creating duplicates, as you did before. It's not our fault that you chose not to look for or read the Vampires article. It's your own. And the rest... I honestly don't care for. : Behavior Oh hey, Vamp. I just saw your comment on this old blog of yours from a few hours ago. For one thing, cut your attitude. I never once said that I thought you were lying, period. I said that what you said will be labeled as speculation until you can provide actual proof, which you still haven't done. Just because I'm being objective, truthful, and realistic to this topic doesn't mean you can freely accuse me of being wrong, when you can't back up your claims. I've been nothing but polite to you, so stop acting immature about this ordeal. oh hey glassy!!!!!!!! um can you please BACK OFF! :As an admin, I try to keep things pleasant and help people. You can act as immature as you want around here, but if it gets out of hand, I'll have no choice but to step in. Because that's what I'm supposed to do. Have a good day! Re: Firstly, I'm sorry to hear about your father. Hope things aren't too rough. Secondly, just looked at your reply. Really? So all that personal harassment you aimed towards me and fellow Vampire Knight Wiki users was because you found out your father has prostate cancer? That's the reason why you started attacking users? Pitiful. I know for a fact that you are at least 13 and I'm very disappointed to see how childishly you can be, even for a stereotypical preteen girl. We are being very honest with you about your behavior yet you continued to act immaturely, then go as far as to personally scream and whine your problems at us. You might argue that this isn't whining. It is. Face the facts. On top of it, you're using something you learned recently as an excuse for being extremely rude at various users. What difference does it make? You use real-life problems for reasons as to why you're bitching over the internet like this? Ridiculous. Purely ridiculous and immature. And personally, I can imagine you screaming your head off at me as soon as you see this message because I'm being real with you. I won't block you now for that obnoxious remark on your own blog because I'm feeling generous today, no, pitiful. And goodbye. :By "father", I meant your pop, unless it's a different relative. If it's a personal request then yes, I will delete the blog. Also, while I'm a bit cautious, I'm willing to accept a fresh start from you. : :thank youVamp knight addict (talk) 22:39, July 18, 2012 (UTC) New Dorms 21:26, Aug 2 2012